Ridden Hard  Put Away Wet
by Catahoula
Summary: An afternoon Finn and Puck finally have to themselves: things get very heated. Puck/Finn slash, D/s, mature readers, see individual warnings inside please!
1. Chapter 1 Puck

**Ridden Hard (Put Away Wet)**

**Please read the warnings! Then proceed - or don't. **This one asked for a specific set of kinks and it ended up as 7.500 words of pure filth, with some introspection and drive-by character study thrown in because I can't help myself even with PWPs.

I trust, if you read on, that you're a mature reader having read the warnings and able to cope with the content. That said everything happening here between Puck and Finn is very much consensual and enjoyed by both parties.

**Warnings:** D/s, humiliation, breathplay, dirty talk, rimming, bottom!Puck who Tops/doms (never thought I'd _ever_ use the dreaded bottom!Puck warning), slash obviously.  
>Some Santana-rough handling courtesy of protective Puck (no, I don't condone violence against women – or children or men for that matter! – and it's certainly not presented as glorified or sexy here). I have put that part <em>between lines so it's possible to skip it<em>.

**Pairing:** Puck/Finn  
><strong>Rating:<strong> very, very M  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> kink meme fill: "Finn/Puck Bottom!Dom/Top!Sub Exactly what it says on the tin: Finn and Puck have sex, one of them doms the hell out of the other, except they're the one getting penetrated. I don't care which way you sort out the boys, just really need some bottom!Dom stories in my life and this is my OTP. If Puck's the Dom some mention of Finn's "problem" ("you think your cock could last more than a few seconds in my ass? Trust me no mailmans going to save you now") … bonus points if Dom Puck makes Finn wear a cock ring before riding him. Wants: Riding, Dirty talk, Begging, Humiliation"  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Glee and its characters still don't belong to me. Look at the terrible continuity if you want proof.

* * *

><p><strong>Ridden Hard (Put Away Wet) - 12**

It's a typical afternoon after glee/football/whatever for them; typical since they settled into this, at least. With one big exception: today they have time. They don't need to hurry, eyes and ears out for parental units or annoying siblings coming home, always poised to hastily make it look like a PG-rated gaming session between bros should someone come in. But not today, they don't need to rush and Puck has decided to indulge himself with one of their rarer activities _and_put Finn through his paces, hard. Speaking of Finn… he sneers down at his friend who's lying naked on the bed, hands above his head gripping the headboard, fairly vibrating with excitement:

"And because we both know that as good as you are at sucking cock, you suck bad at stamina – endurance,_ staying power_," he clarifies for Finn's benefit "you'll get this, bitch. Don't want you ruining my fun and I'm so not up for listening to your stupid "mailman"-chants."

He plans on riding Finn later and his friend will - if at all, depends how generous Puck feels - really come after Puck had his fill(s). Finn shudders and moans once. Verbal humiliation gets him going faster than anything else. At least from Puck, Santana has never managed that effect... He fits the cock ring around him tightly.

"Please Noah."

Finn knows he's not allowed to beg yet but he can't help himself. Puck decides to let it go this time since he stopped on his own. Finn calls him "Noah" when they do this. He's "Puck" at all other times but Noah when he owns Finn, when Finn is nothing but his to use however he likes. It's like a title. Finn says Noah like he'd say "sir" or "master". He blushes whenever Rachel calls Puck Noah, even jizzed his pants once hearing it. Puck fucked him later, with Finn's face shoved into the soiled boxers on the floor.

He prefers to top usually. He loves fucking someone, his boy especially: Finn's a great lay since he got him trained. But once in a while he feels like bottoming. Physically, that is. He's always in charge of Finn, whatever they do. It's how they both like it. And to be honest if Finn _didn't_enjoy it like that - well, they wouldn't do it at all. Puck's not versatile at all, not when it comes to power in the bedroom, not with another guy. He's up for nearly anything else though and no one has ever complained; or worse, not gotten off.

Puck straddles Finn's chest, he's decided on face-fucking his boy first. His dick is already rising proudly from the trimmed curls, but not fully hard yet. He doesn't shave or wax: no need to try to make it look bigger. Finn's eyes are glued to his cock - he's seen it plenty, serviced it just as much, but he's always fascinated. Maybe because it's much bigger than Finn's own: Finn is average in everything but brain power in the negative and height in the positive. His junk reflects that: average length, average girth. He has 6 inches compared to Puck's 9 and a quarter inches. Of course they measured: who the fuck doesn't? Puck lightly slaps it against his toy's face then pulls back smirking when Finn tries to follow.

"You're such a cockslut!" He laughs, and he makes sure it sounds amused and a bit cruel. Finn's pupils dilate more, predictably."Yeah, you love my dick, don't you? But you're gonna have to earn it, bitch. Beg me enough and I might allow you to suck it."

Finn is silent for a second, eyeing Puck's half-hard dick longingly. Then he practically starts to word-vomit.

"I'm your cockslut, Noah! Yours, only yours. I never want another cock, just yours, please let me show you, please Noah. I do anything! Whatever you want- just please, let me suck your cock! I love your cock; I think about it all the time, wanting it in my mouth. When I jerk off I think about you putting me on my knees, pushing my face into your crotch before ramming in my mouth, choking me, making me take it. I love your cum, I wish I could drink it down all the time, always have my belly full of you. I love how big you are, how you fill me up so much. Noah, please!"

_Oh, yeah. _Finn's getting better at this, inhibitions and shyness from when they started long gone.

"That wasn't bad actually. Not great, but decent," he condescends. "You're not getting my cock yet. You can start with my balls."

Finn minds his manners (only time when Puck expects manners is like this, he doesn't give a damn otherwise) and mumbles a quick "thanks, Noah" before Puck moves forward until his balls rest on Finn's face. They're big, just like the rest of him. He rubs them into his face and Finn inhales deeply, scenting like some kind of hunting dog, looking blissful. Puck can't help but smile. It's nice to have ones junk basically worshipped. Not that he'd tell Finn, it doesn't work like that. He sighs approvingly when Finn starts laving his testicles with his tongue, sucking gently, rolling them in their sack. Time for some encouraging words, Puck-style:

"Good boy. What do you think the guys would be like if they saw you like this?" Finn flushes under him and Puck's willing to bet his cock just got even harder in its prison. "If they knew you jizz your pants on game nights when someone pwns you and teabags your character... Knowing that later you'll get the real thing, my balls on your face and you loving it?"

Finn doesn't answer of course; he's too busy to suck his balls again before deciding to try to fit both into his mouth at once. He's persistent, Puck gives him that, but it doesn't work.

"Maybe I should use Sam, hmm? He'll probably do better with his mega-mouth." Puck taunts. "I bet he'd be up for it. I've seen him look at me."

Finn looks outraged. It's cute, really. "Sam's not as good as I! I'll show you! I'm-"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm bored. Open up again, I want my dick sucked, Finnessa."

He's fully hard now from his boy worshipping his nuts. Finn's eyes light up. Both at the prospect of finally being allowed to serve Puck's cock and from the name. If you tell Finn at practice, in Glee, wherever... how girly he is, what a pussy, call him Finnessa he gets sulky and insecure (or hard if Puck does it and plays and times it right). Do it while fucking and he'll lap it up and beg for more.

He has a thing for being called out on being less masculine than Puck too: dick size, abs, strength (Puck loves to manhandle him, show him that he also can physically dominate him if he feels like it: Finn has 3 inches of height on his side, but Puck has muscle mass, judo training from childhood on, fight-club and core strength on him, while Finn's clumsiness is his own worst enemy: his boy just isn't a fighter by nature. Finn likes it too), staying power, experience, being less ripped...

Honestly though? Finnboy has a thing for nearly any kind of verbal humiliation in bed or wherever Puck wants to play. He gets off on being called on his issues and flaws, taunted about them, be made to own up to them. With the exception of one big NO: his intelligence, or lack of. Finn knows he's, well, pretty dumb, certainly a good bit below average (not Brit-Brit-levels though!) and it's the one thing that _always_ makes him insecure. Finn actually never asked Puck not to, never voiced it as a hard limit. But Puck knows his boy, better than Finn knows himself: this one would hurt, really harm, tear at the substance. Puck's not down with that. Not by anyone else either. Yeah, it's bound to happen: his boy does say stupid shit on a regular basis so a quick jab or one-liner is par for the course. Puck does it too sometimes, when Finn is especially annoying or self-righteous. But really going after it? No way.

* * *

><p>Santana learned the hard way. She's like a girl-shaped weakness detector, so of course she'd picked up on Finn's major hang up. And ever since she took his v-card she's had it in for him. Puck's doesn't really know why, Finn's not sure either. She went after him for weeks at a time, never letting up, getting vicious even for Santana-standards. You could see it taking its toll on Finn. Puck told her to lay off, increasingly blunt. When he found Finn in the boys on the 3rd floor after Santana had laid into him like hardcore, splashing water into his face which hid the tears but not the red eyes, Puck was done playing. He'd gone after her, grabbed her wrist and dragged her protesting ass away to privacy. Major history with Puck or not, bitch stepped over the line. Finn was his. He'd backed her against a wall and kept her there with a hand to her throat. He'd been pleased that she looked wary, she should. Puck knew full well that Santana was great at dishing out emotionally and physically but had serious trouble taking it. It was <em>her<em> weakness.  
>He told her very quietly that he'd destroy her if she ever went after Finn's brain power like that again and emphasized his message by tightening his grip until she agreed she understood. He'd let her go immediately, but she didn't move from where he'd put her even when he turned and left. Next day Santana had worn a high-necked shirt under her Cheerios-get up; Puck refused to feel guilty. She hadn't attacked Finn's intelligence again so it been worth it... No one but him messed with his property and he took care of what he owned.<p>

* * *

><p>While he went down memory lane Finn has done a good job sucking him, licking and kissing his dick whenever Puck pulled back enough. Now it's time to be more active. Time to do his part to make Finn happy. He starts fucking Finn's face, getting progressively rougher, deep strokes battering his throat, until he shoves forward till his cock is lodged deep in it, as far as it goes. Puck holds it there, enjoying the tightness, the gagging and slight spasms rippling around his dick as Finn's body struggles to accept the intruder while his mind glories in being conquered and forced to take it. Finn bucks under him, involuntarily, he's not being defiant (Puck has him trained too well) and Puck lazily rides him out. His cock is thick, he's cutting off Finn's air the way he's buried to the hilt now - and he enjoys that too: it's the ultimate kick, this power over life and death. He could condemn Finn to death by cock, just by deciding to stay seated like that. He obviously won't, the reality makes him sick - but the idea gets them both hot.<p>

He pulls back and Finn gulps down air quickly, he's barely taken his first breath before he rasps "Thank you, Noah. Please?"

He smiles down at his perfect boy, proud, wiping the tears from his face that the hard use automatically brings with it. Puck thrusts his cock back into Finn's welcoming mouth and starts building force until he's again buried fully. Finn's body is more relaxed now, more obedient to allowing the intrusion, even with his air restricted. This time he pulls back earlier, but not as far, just enough for a bit of air before fucking back down. He repeats the process and on the third round Finn shudders under him and his eyes roll back. Puck grins, triumphant, he made Finn orgasm, dry! Score #1. He wouldn't risk this with anyone else: he wouldn't trust them not to bite reflexively. But Finn doesn't, not even like this: it's like he has an invisible ring-gag in his mouth or some ultimate bite inhibition preventing doing any harm to his owner's cock. 's incredibly hot. Puck pulls back fully and gives Finn a moment to come down. He's solicitous like that. The second Finn meets his eyes, silently begging, they're off again. This time when Puck thrusts to the hilt he lets go, coming down Finn's throat. He manages to pull back enough, in the middle of his own climax, so that his second load shoots into his boy's mouth. Finn loves his come; it would be unfair to deprive him of his taste after doing so well. Finn makes happy noises around him, contently suckling on his length while Puck gathers his wits and waits for his limbs to deliquefy again.

He looks down at the boy under him and decides he deserves some hard-earned praise:

"You're such a good cockslave! I don't know why you do anything else really, it's wasted time. I should just keep you on my cock all the time. Put you under my desk at school and have you suck me all through lessons, get you on your knees in front of my bench with your face in my crotch when Beiste talks strategy to us." Finn moans around him, encouraging, the movement intense around his sensitive cock now. Apparently his boy wants to hear more, his eyes are totally blown again, glazed. Puck indulges him: "Take you to Glee, sit in the last row - me sitting obviously, you'd be at my feet where you belong - or... I could lay you out on the piano bench, head bent back: then I sit on you like now and can fuck your face and throat whenever I feel like it. While playing piano, I'm good at multi-tasking. It'll make Shue's "life lessons I took from my private crap #328" so much easier to endure, dude."

He's pulled out by now, spent cock resting on Finn's boy next door face which looks ecstatic, like he could come again through the cock ring right now like woah, just from listening to Puck and imagining it all: being Puck's, _Noah's _cockslave in front of everyone. His on/off again-girlfriend, his mentor, his step-brother who would have given a limb to see Finn in the throes of sex a year ago... Letting them see his degradation and how much he loves it, how he needs it.

"I bet Brit-Brit, Satan and Tina would cream themselves," he muses "the hottest guys in school having kinky sex in front of them. I know Tina reads manga, the hentai for girls XXX stuff with guys boning each other; she'd be so up for it. Kurt would be prissy and judgmental - and secretly sooo very jealous that you're mine. Rachel would lecture us, doesn't have a clue about sex but try to give us tips anyway." Finn flails under him, full-body flushing and- holy shit, _hello _orgasm #2! Damn, he's good!

They'd never do it. But the idea, the _idea _of Puck simply bending him over in the locker room in front of the whole team and fucking him blind before pushing the quarterback to his knees and make him clean up Puck's dick with his fucking tongue - before their captain has to thank the fullback for the privilege for all to see and hear and lick his own spunk off the floor... Yeah, the idea of it does things to Finn, drives him wild. These are moments when Puck mourns the sad truth that "obliviate" isn't an option in the real world. They'd totally do this if they could just make their audience forget right after. Reality sucks, and not in a good way like Finn.

He moves off Finn for a moment, or rather down, settling on his stomach. The unexpected second round for Finn postpones things a bit. Ah well, they're young: Puck knows for a fact that he can go six rounds if he times it right. Finn's less untiring, but not _everyone _can be a sex shark and his boy does well enough for his high expectations. In other words: he's awesome too. Finn's slowly returning to the land of the living and grins up at Puck, eager like a Labrador puppy who's just destroyed the room and now looks for a new game to play.

He's kept his hands on the headboard all the time. Good for him. Puck doesn't tie him up, really: it's Finn's job to follow orders. Just like sucking cock is his boy's job exclusively (it's weird: Puck has no problem going down on a girl and enjoy it, but he never warmed to sucking cock. It's not even a control thing. He just dislikes it, all of it. So he doesn't do it anymore after forcing himself through it a few times. Just as weirdly it turns Finn on that he's never reciprocating the blowjobs he demands... like it's another thing proving Noah's superiority or shit: Finn can't really explain it, just likes it. They fit even with the strange stuff, Puck guesses) If Finn obeys, good for him: might get him an extra orgasm as reward or Puck's spunk to swallow which Finn is crazy about. If he disobeys, Puck punishes him and will enjoy it. Finn will get off on the humiliation, if not during, then later replaying it: he knows his bitch. Either way - Puck wins. Which is what counts. Obviously.

Puck reaches over and grabs the water bottle from the nightstand. He drinks a bit before holding it out for Finn, carefully tilting it so he can swallow a few mouthfuls. Finn kisses his hand holding the bottle before he can pull back, then rubbing his face against it like a dog begging to be petted.

"Thank you, Noah." His voice is raspy. Puck really went to town on his throat, he'll sound like that for a few hours at least, perhaps tomorrow too. Good thing they have the house for themselves all evening and night. Shue and Rachel would be appalled to the damage he did to their go-to-lead! Well, Rachel probably _slightly _more about her on/off/whatever boyfriend being Puck's bitch and loving it... Neither of them really cares: it was Noah and Finn before Rachel, it'll still be Noah and Finn after.

"So, what are we doing now?"

Yeah, he's got an eager puppy on his hands or rather under his ass. Too early for the main event still, judging from Finn's cock, but they have lotsa time today.

"You're going to rim me, my eager little slut."

He moves back up until he fully straddles Finn's stupidly grinning face, not waiting for any confirmation or opinion. What he says goes. Not that Finn would object. Puck already cleaned himself out carefully (there are limits to the kinds of dirty he enjoys: shit is definitely one of it) so they are ago. "Come on, get to work, my ass doesn't lick itself, that's your job! I'm waiting!"

He settles down and Finn, with some weird gurgling happy noise, dives right in, circling his hole like he's greeting an old friend, lapping at it before carefully poking the tip of his tongue in. Puck groans and presses down; running his hands over his own chest before settling one in Finn's hair, not directing him which is useless in this position anyway, just holding on. Finn presses his face up, inhaling deeply. He has a thing about smelling him: dick, balls, groin, ass, sometimes his feet even... He's pretty sure Finn would enthusiastically go for his pits too and just keep his nose buried there if Puck offered but it strikes him as too ridiculous. Not his kink, he'd laugh.  
>Finn says he smells awesome: musky, manly, dark and full of strength however <em>that <em>smells in Finn's world (he has a suspicion his boy talks about testosterone, Puck has high levels as his lab work attests to, but he has no idea how that smells, or if at all) and now he buries his face in Puck's ass crack. He has kept up his licking so Puck lets him have his fun. Puck has lazily started to fist his cock, he's hard again. He'll keep it for later. Finn starts to make stabbing motions into his hole before pulling back to circle the rim and repeat. Puck grinds down, demanding more. Advantage of having big, sturdy, if not built, Finn as his sex-slave: he doesn't have to be careful, he can just sit down on Finn's face and let him get to work. His boy can take it. And he does, like a champ. Still, now he's ready for his ride.

He lifts off and gropes for the lube, it's all he needs. They'll go bareback. He has a latex allergy and while there are alternatives he prefers no rubber whenever possible. No one here is going to get pregnant, thank g-d. (Yeah, Jacob - as if any doc would sterilize a healthy 16 year old! Right. They'd lose their license and end in jail. Stupid if a self-proclaimed investigative reporter is light-years away from common sense. His swimmers are as strong and plenty as ever. He wants a family, just not in the next 10 years. Still, it was fun, earnestly confirming that absurd rumor.) They're both clean; Puck gets himself tested every 4 months since he's been 15. His mom is a nurse, no way does he want to end up in the clinic and then having her told through the grapevine that her son was there, oh, for an STD wouldn't you know! He puts the lube into one of Finn's giant hands, still on the headboard and makes an impatient noise. He's gone easy on Finn, it's time to put him through his paces again.

"Get me ready, slut. I'm planning on riding your dick, as pitiful as it is. It's bad enough that I have to keep you ringed like some stupid pet throughout since you can't be trusted to fuck me properly. Least you can do is work me open now. Two fingers are enough: monster hands and small dick balance out. Get to it!" he snaps.

Finn whimpers, a keening wounded noise that would alarm anyone listening that he's in distress. Puck knows better: that's one of Finn's "turned on beyond belief"-noises. Oh yeah, he's humiliated and embarrassed - loving every second of it too. If Puck is too nice, doesn't grind his metaphorical face into metaphorical dirt, makes him take it and then thank Noah for the honor Finn's going to be moody and belligerent later.  
>He'll be rude, self-important and obnoxious until Puck literally has to kick his ass. He's up to it of course. Unless Puck pulls his punches and refuses to fight (say cause he feels guilty as fuck for impregnating his friend's girlfriend who Puck had fallen in love with and thus owes Finn a whooping...) Finn is no match for him: weaker, uncoordinated, untrained - Sue would say "sloppy, baby". But it's annoying and takes a few hours of punishment until he has rebel!Gigantor again where he belongs and feels safest: under Noah, literally and in the sexual hierarchy. And after, Finn will blame <em>Puck <em>for not keeping his leash short enough, the entitled over-grown fucker! So yeah, preventive action rules.

Finn has lubed up his big fingers, warmed the stuff (only Puck is allowed to use cold lube when he feels vindictive) and has spread it around his hole. Now he waits for permission to proceed. Puck grants it by way of knocking one thigh against Finn's head and snarling. Finn hops to it but is exquisitely careful. He knows Puck's not used to taking something up the ass. But really, he's always careful with Puck in this, reverent nearly. Puck has joked that they found the _one _area where Finn isn't clumsy and awkward, where he has a delicate touch. Too bad they can't show the exception to Finn's legendary lack of coordination to the rest of the world... They're up to two fingers; Finn scissors carefully and pushes back and forth. Not searching out his prostate, he hasn't been given permission. Puck's done with preparation (so to speak, not having lifted a finger himself: what else is Finn there for if not for Puck's convenience?) and he moves down till he straddles Finn's hips.

He grips Finn's cock firmly, sneering at the - honestly perfectly acceptable; not everyone can be hung like Puck _and_ know how to work it in addition to having legendary staying power - appendage, feigning disgust. It comes easily: he always had a penchant for cruelty, domination. It made him such an effective bully, together with very good observational skills to spot what to attack in their victims. Finn brought the "I'm so innocent, don't you just want to trust me when you look at my honest all-American-boy face?"-vibe to their team. Now he simply uses his darker talents for good (relatively, Finn isn't exactly the equivalent to _world peace_ or shit). And Finn worships him for it since they found out what he needed from Noah. They always balance out somehow.

And now it's show time!

"I wonder what your adoring fans would say if they knew that as good as a hole you are to fuck, how much of a failure you are as the fucker. Not that they ever _will _find out your bottom skills: I own your ass and mouth and I don't share toys. But what would they think if they knew I have to put a cock ring on you just so that I can get more than 30 seconds of use out of you? Pathetic!" he snarls.

Finn makes a desperate noise, half mortified protest - half heartfelt agreement. He has difficulties articulating at this stage.

"What? Can't even decide if I'm right or wrong Finnboy? Don't matter, what you think doesn't count. You're here for my use!"

Puck lowers himself onto Finn. He goes slow but smoothly until he's fully seated. He pauses, allowing those rarely used muscles to adjust.


	2. Chapter 2  Finn

**Ridden Hard (Put Away Wet)**

FFnet , couldn't you perhaps have a section where you explain just what will be put in title and what will get eaten by your script, like parentheses for instance? Maybe it's just me with the weird titles but this is the second of three stories where it doesn't show up as I've typed it in...

**Please read the warnings! Then proceed - or don't. **

**Warnings for this part:** D/s, humiliation, rimming, comeplay, Finn's cowboy-obsession has reached the adult stage, bottom!Puck who Tops (never thought I'd _ever_ use that dreaded warning: but since he "doms the hell out of" Finn I could cope)  
>Finn's body issues and fears about his future after school. And he unabashedly two-times Rachel (without her knowledge) or, depending on POV, Puck (<em>with<em> his knowledge and permission). Also, Finn does gross stuff with come and has a _terrible_, awesome idea - watch out Kurt!

Point of view change but I think it's fairly obvious ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Ridden Hard (Put Away Wet) - 22**

Finn's hands are back to gripping the headboards, the knuckles white from the strain. His hips too, he's pressing them desperately into the mattress. He knows there'll be hell to pay if he moves, tries to fuck up into Noah. This is Noah's show. Finn's just a tool for Noah to use as he pleases. It's demeaning but that's what he's good for. The thought makes him moan. He's allowed to give voice unless Noah decides otherwise: he likes to hear him beg.

The tightness around his dick is incredible, nearly too much. It's not his first time in Noah, but it sure feels like it. Not even Rachel was this tight her first time... Noah looks displeased and Finn wonders what he messed up. When he lifts himself on muscular thighs to try to look down on Finn's dick he gets it: the cock ring, it must feel uncomfortable to Noah. Oh. It's Finn's fault and Noah tells him so too:

"Shit! I can't get down completely, fucking thing! This wouldn't be a problem if you weren't the minute man, Finnessa."

He opens his mouth to apologize but Noah _glares, _eyes flashing green (Noah's eyes are hazel Mom explained when he'd wondered why they changed colors as a kid. When he's aroused they go really green or very dark brown, the gold flecks disappearing. Finn's eyes are just boring brown: it can't be all that interesting to stare into them, not like Noah's) and Finn shuts his mouth. It wouldn't have been anything helpful anyway.

"Seriously, it's not too much to ask for you to keep a hard-on for 10 minutes without shooting your load! It's not as if I demand 5 hour tantric sex!" He snorts, "Yeah, then I'd be really fucked with you and not in a good way."

Isn't tantric that stuff about making people into sex-pretzels? Maybe they just need very long to get into weird positions?

"Sorry, Noah. I make it up to you, I promise."

Noah grins, dangerous and beautiful "Yeah, you will."

Noah begins to move, slowly at first. Finn stares at those strong thighs moving his friend up and down and at Noah's perfect dick, so different from Finn's. It's not just very big and thick: it looks beautiful too, straight, no creepy huge veins sticking out (Finn doesn't have those either, phew, but he saw some in the porn they watch and he found them scary), large balls underneath, not so different sized like Finn's own. It could be on a poster of the perfect cock... Finn is seriously in love with it. Yeah, with a dick. Not just Noah. He wishes he could worship it all day, keep it in his mouth or ass so it's warm and comfortable (Noah likes his cock being kept warm) and it makes Finn feel safe in a weird way, letting Noah use him and shoot his load into him. Finn loves Noah's come in his belly, like now. He feels it like warm in his stomach, sitting there (Puck says he can't feel it after swallowing if it isn't like toxic or makes ulcers or stuff - but Finn still feels it and he _knows _it's there so it doesn't matter anyhow). It's like a part of Noah that's he's earned. It tastes good too, no matter what Puck eats. Not like his own cum, which sometimes tastes really crappy when Noah makes him clean it up. Which he does, like always. He's stopped eating a few things 'cause ewww.

He concentrates on watching his owner so he doesn't make mistakes, moves. He only calls him that in his head, he's "Noah" when he uses his voice. But Noah owns him: it's a fact. Like, Finn's in Glee, Finn plays drums, Finn is quarterback (but a not very good one; not like Noah is a fullback, who got asked by the recruiter - stupid Coot! – after his musical if he wanted to go to OSU, play for the Buckeyes like Shane. Noah still hasn't said yes. Finn thinks Noah will leave him behind like Rachel will next summer. He knows who he's gonna miss more. Even when they fight Finn's always part of Noah and Finn, Finn and Puck. He's never thought of himself as Finn and Quinn or Finn and Rachel: he tried), Finn's bad at jump-and-runs, Finn doesn't like his body much, Finn sings in the shower, Finn can't dance, Finn is Noah's.

Sometimes he wants to say "sir" but Noah will laugh and tell him to go to the Army if he wants to grovel. He guesses, he never had the guts to try. But Noah doesn't like authority. His own perhaps, Noah's good at making Finn follow his orders. Finn likes to follow Noah's orders and even likes when Noah has to punish him for messing up so that works out. Perhaps Finn will risk it, calling him that. Some time.

Noah concentrates to keep from sinking down completely on the stupid cock torture thing. Finn's messing up keeps him from enjoying it like he should. He leans back, slaps Finn's thigh and orders him to bend his legs. Now he leans against Finn's legs and can't get down fully in the edge Finn's body makes. Noah grins at him.

"Better!"

Finn smiles back.

Noah starts riding him hard after adjusting his angle so Finn's dick hits his prostate. Finn knows what it is because Puck researched it when Finn lied to him. Puck said he had a feeling even when Finn told him about his mom's "surgery" but went to make sure. But he mostly thought Finn had just messed up words again, not wanting to believe he'd abandon his team (and his best friend) and lie to him... He also showed up at Finn's house with flowers before football practice, Puck's known Finn's mom most of his life. His mom had a lot of questions after, about why Noah believed she was sick: that had been awkward. Finn knows now that it had been around when Quinn and Puck got together, both furious with him for different reasons. But he mostly tries not to think about that time and what followed.

Noah's putting his hands on Finn for leverage. It feels incredible, being in Noah like this. But he has to fight so hard not to move, not to buck up, Noah doesn't want that. Finn wants to come so bad, even through the ring - again. He wants to put his hands on Noah, hold him so Noah can ride Finn even better. Noah doesn't need him to, he's doing fine on his own but Finn still wants to. He can't though, not until Noah says he's allowed. Hands stay. He starts to chant "mailman" under his breath to stay obedient, holding on to his orgasm.

He needs to think about something else so he doesn't disobey and goes back to watching Noah; that never gets old. Finn wonders sometimes why someone like Noah bothers fucking someone looking so average like him. Like now when his eyes follow the broad shoulders, the abs, the pecs, the guns, the hands, the cock again, the ass (he can't see it but it's there, and it's beautiful too: small, round, and firm and muscular too), long muscular legs, all that golden skin... Noah can have anyone. He's _had _anyone he ever wanted (Finn thinks). You'd have to be more stupid even than Finn to look at him and not want Noah. People even give Noah stuff, just so he'll fuck them.

Finn isn't like _ugly_, he knows that. But his body is average, his face is average - and boyish he gets told often, girls find it cute though - he's pasty white, soft where Noah is hard and ripped, he's too tall for his own good and clumsy with it. He feels average too. Noah says this is all true (when they do this), but that's not bad and he likes him anyway, moron (when Puck and Finn are like hanging out). He believes him. Both times. Mostly. The last is harder. But Noah knows more about being desirable so he shouldn't question him, really.

Noah gets close, he looks fierce and strong straddling Finn, riding him like a wild stallion he's broken in, made his own. (Yeah, he still has a thing for cowboys. It's not the same as when he was a kid though. Once Finn asked and Noah wore the cowboy boots and hat from when the old orange lady sang instead of Rachel, the one who Noah fucked too. Finn sucked him off and came the second Noah put his boot on his dick, toe pressing into his stomach, heel digging into his balls. Noah had laughed, amused. Then he made Finn lick his come from his boot until it gleamed. After, he'd stared down in thought, and didn't answer Finn what was wrong. He just kicked Finn on his back and put the other boot on his dick, rubbing it, nudging that spot behind his balls until Finn shot another load on it: he made him lick it clean too. Finn had a lot of come in his belly after! He'd winked and told Finn he couldn't have just one shiny boot, that'd be stupid. Made sense to Finn, even if his tongue tasted like shoe polish and dust. And his own cum. Noah laughed when he'd told and took him to the slushie machine so he could get the taste out of his mouth. Finn blushed the whole way because Puck still wore the jeans and boots. He was sure all of the few people around could see what he'd done and he couldn't stop looking at Noah's boots... Yeah, cowboys are cool. Maybe he can beg Noah to wear the boots and hat again? He probably doesn't have like chaps or spurs or a lasso – that would be even more awesome! Noah could wear chaps and Finn could just fall to his knees and have at his cock and then Noah could fuck him with them still on! Finn needs to find out how expensive chaps are, maybe he can get some. Are they like things you can give for Christmas?) He looks confident, even when getting lost chasing his orgasm. But Noah never gets lost (in this), his eyes open and sear right into Finn.

"Head up, bitch."

Is Finn allowed to help now? Please! He starts begging, rasping out pleas that Noah ignores.

"I'mma make you my cumdump, gonna shot on your face. So keep your head up."

Finn can do that. He opens his mouth too, Noah shoots his come far and it's always a lot, maybe he'll catch some in his mouth again. Noah's face screws up like he's in pain, but he's just coming. His hand is on his dick, aiming at Finn's face and Finn hastily leans forward as far as he can without removing his hands. When the first splash hits his cheek he comes himself, he can't help it. It's too much, the sudden warmth and smell and feel of Noah. It hurts through the cock ring and he shudders through it, falling back. When he blinks his eyes open and can like move again Noah's leaning back against his knees, catching his breath, blinking lazily like a big cat waking from a nap. Finn has most of Noah's cum in his hair and on his brow, he licks a few splatters he can reach from his lips and chin.

"Such a good cockslut, not wasting a drop of my come, eh?" Finn blushes, ducking his head before thanking him. Noah watches him, satisfied. Then he lifts up from Finn's dick - and turns around over Finn, backing up to Finn's face.

"What are we doing, Noah?"

"Your 'dry orgasm' wasn't so dry, I've got a bit of your stuff in me." Oh. But Finn is still hard, painfully. "You get that too. Clean me up, but don't mess up my spunk on your face!"

Noah likes making things difficult for Finn. He says Finn's just gotta rise to the challenge. Finn wants to be good for Noah, so he'll try. Lucky, Noah's cum is mostly on his upper face and in his hair - because he jerked his head when coming, Finn's thinks guiltily. He carefully angles his head and sticks his tongue out to lick the traces of himself from Noah's hole. Noah presses back slightly and it goes pretty easy; they work well together. Noah didn't give him this order for Finn to fail. He does sometimes; when he thinks Finn gets cocky (he does sometimes. He mostly does it to test Noah, see what he will do. If he still cares enough to put Finn in his place. He always does.) or needs to be taught a lesson. Not now though. Noah has grabbed his bound dick and just holds it. It feels good even though it hurts too. Weird. Noah lifts off Finn and turns around again. He moves backwards and sits down on Finn's thighs, carefully, cause of his ass, he rode Finn pretty hard.

"So, whattaya say, want to get out of this?" nodding at his dick.

Finn nods back eagerly. Noah smirks, cruelly, "I'm not convinced, beg properly."

The words come slowly but "Please, Noah" is always a good start. "Please let me out of this thing! I'm gonna be good for you, real good. Please-"

Noah interrupts "I want to make you come when I get this off you. It's going to hurt, over-sensitive as you are."

He doesn't sound sorry. Finn thinks ashamed that he doesn't want him to be, Noah can make it hurt so good.

"Please, make me come, Noah. It doesn't matter, I want it to hurt, for you. Please, just let me-, please make it hurt. I wanna come so bad, for you, just for you, please. I'll be so good for you, please, I do anything, please-"

"Course you do, you're mine." He _finally _starts stroking his dick again.

"Yours," Finn agrees, trying not to writhe, not to escape Noah's blessed and cruel hand that soothes and hurts him, "Only yours, only ever- please" Finn's this close, he feels the rising explosion behind his eyeballs, dammit. "Please Noah, now! I can't-, please"

Noah chuckles, "You'll come on my third stroke. Got it?"

"Yes! Third, yeah, promise, please! Thank you, thank-"

"One. Two. Three!" And the cruel ring falls away. Finn has a moment of horror to register that Noah strokes him a fourth time when he finally erupts, then it all goes blank in a blinding mess of colors...

When he comes to, he feels like he's never gonna come again, ever. His dick is broken, for sure. He's weak even lying down. But it's a good weakness. As long as he's never going to get up again he's fine. There's warmth by his head and he blinks his eyes open: Noah sits next to his head, fully dressed, looking down on him. Finn smiles up before he remembers not coming when Noah told him to. He starts to beg forgiveness but Noah cuts him off and waves it away.

"I'm feeling generous. You did well. 'Sides we broke your record I think: 4 times, 3 of them dry. Damn, I'm so good! Sometimes I wish _I _could fuck myself, just to get the experience too."

Finn can't help but laugh. Trust Noah to go all megama-, megalo-, _arrogant_ about his sex skills. Though it's definitely deserved.

"Thanks, Noah! We mere mortals are glad you have to make do with us since you can't do yourself."

"Awww, that's so sweet. But don't worry: you'll always be my cockslave. I wouldn't give your mouth and ass up even if I should ever meet myself and have super-awesome sex with me. I'd get you to join."

Finn ducks his head, trying to hide his face. He gets so happy when Noah says things like "always" and "mine". Maybe he'll keep Finn after school. He hopes...

"Are you _blushing? _You like the strangest compliments, Finnboy. So - Call of Duty?"

"Yeah. Can I wash your cum off, Noah?"

Noah inspects him. "On your face, yeah, stuff in your hair stays. If you feel like playing Kurt, you can style it though," he generously adds.

"Thanks, Noah. For letting me wash up. Hair: Oh, wow! Yay! So exited. You know all about my passion for hair styling. ... I don't think Kurt uses spunk though" he muses.

Noah snorts "I'd say not. Would be funny if he did..."

And Finn gets a wonderful, _horrible_ idea. His "stupidly honest" face makes people think he stands only by when Puck does bad stuff which is so not the case, never has been. The pee balloons for instance had been his idea, Puck wasn't even there. Not that he'd do that ever again. This idea he should probably not do either, but it's just _too_ awesome not to. They can't do it now though, too fucked out. But later... It could be _epic_! He'll run it by Puck some time.

Finn lurches from the bed (he doesn't delude himself that it's any kind of graceful) and stumbles to the bath.

When he comes back and puts on boxers and a t-shirt Puck throws him a coke, but Finn puts it down. Puck raises a brow. Finn ducks his - spunk-styled, though it doesn't look much different, that's good to know for- _later_... - head and shakes it no.

"I have so much of your stuff in my belly. I wanna keep it for a while." He starts setting up the video game.

"You're so weird. Think it'll prevent me from whooping your ass?" He nods at the TV.

"Your cum is _awesome _Puck! But I don't think it enhances gaming performance. Wow, that would be real cool though! Mike would be like "huh, what happened?" when I pwn him and he'd have no idea. I suck you off before game night and you would like dope me, only legal."

Finn's beaming; "enhance" was in the word of the day calendar Rachel got him, now he can cross it off.

"Let's find out, eh? ... Enhance, huh? New word?"

"Yeah, did I use it right?"

"Sure, that works. Well, putting spunk in your sentences is kinda pervy."

"I'm gonna use dick tomorrow then."

"You do that." They fist-bump.

Finn hands Puck, who sits on the bed, his controller and then takes his accustomed place on the floor in front of him where Puck has already thrown a pillow. He leans against Puck's leg and rubs his face once against his knee. Carefully, Puck won't allow Finn to get cum on his jeans. Puck doesn't ruffle his hair - he remembers what's in it! - but squeezes his shoulder once. Finn starts the game. Life is _good._


End file.
